Things Left Unchanged
by blank-DNA
Summary: Gilbert ingin mengubah masa depan yg telah dilihatnya. Namun ketika segalanya tak berjalan sesuai dg yg diharapkannya, masihkah ia akan terus berusaha? Atau menyerah begitu saja? AU, light romance, shonen-ai, fail!PruCan. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Hetalia series belongs to the one and only, Hidekazu Himaruya. I use his characters for this fanfic only, without any profit taken by it.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Contains boys love. If you are offended, please leave peacefully. AU, OOC, blood, character death.**

_._._._._._._._._._

Rintik-rintik air jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah yang masih basah. Hujan baru berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu, namun alam sepertinya menunjukkan tanda hendak menyirami bumi sekali lagi. Beberapa orang tampak lalu-lalang menggunakan payung, sementara orang lain yang kurang beruntung, menggunakan benda-benda bawaan mereka sebagai tameng untuk melindungi kepala atau tubuh mereka dari guyuran air. Langkah mereka terlihat bergegas; entah agar segera tiba di tempat tujuan, atau sekedar mencari tempat berlindung agar tak sampai kebasahan.

Di antara orang-orang tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut putih berjalan perlahan, seolah tak peduli jika hujan membasahi setelan jas hitamnya. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, sementara tangan kirinya menggengam sebuket bunga lili putih yang diselingi tangkai-tangkai geranium. Sepatu kulitnya menjejak tanah becek berair, terus berjalan, dan berhenti saat akhirnya dia berdiri di hadapan sebuah gerbang besi tua berkarat. Di bagian atasnya, terdapat sebuah tulisan yang catnya sudah mulai mengelupas.

PEMAKAMAN ST. CATHERINE.

Gilbert Beilschmidt, nama pemuda itu, mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam saku kemudian mendorong gerbang itu hingga terbuka cukup lebar. Bunyi keriut engselnya terdengar menggerigit telinga, membuat Gilbert memicingkan mata rubinya. Membiarkan gerbang itu terbuka, Gilbert kembali berjalan melewati makam-makam tua di sekitarnya, menuju tempat lain yang terletak agak di ujung deretan.

Makam itu masih baru, tanahnya masih merah dan bunga-bunga yang diletakkan di bawah pusaranya masih segar. Selama beberapa saat, pemuda itu hanya berdiri diam, menunduk mengawasi makam di hadapannya. Terlintas berbagai macam emosi di wajahnya, namun tak seorangpun hadir bersamanya saat itu untuk dapat menafsirkan artinya. Matanya tak berkedip menatap tulisan yang tertera disana, setengah berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya semata.

Senyum pahit menghiasi bibirnya ketika dia sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Orang yang disayanginya telah pergi untuk selamanya, dan itu adalah kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Suka ataupun tidak.

Gilbert membungkuk, meletakkan buket bunga yang dibawanya tadi diantara bunga-bunga lain yang telah lebih dulu berada disana. Tangannya mengelus nama yang terukir di pusaranya sesaat, mencoba membendung emosi yang serasa akan meluap. Menarik napas beberapa kali, Gilbert menegakkan dirinya...

...dan langsung melompat kaget melihat seseorang yang mendadak muncul di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa orang itu dengan kasual, seolah mengagetkan orang lain dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba itu adalah kejadian yang sudah biasa.

"Kalau kau terus-menerus muncul dengan cara begitu, sebaiknya aku harus segera pesan tempat disini," gerutu Gilbert seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak _awesome_. Sangat tidak _awesome_, Arthur."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Arthur itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Matanya melirik ke arah makam di hadapannya sekilas, sebelum sepenuhnya menatap Gilbert. "Aku ikut berbelasungkawa atas kehilanganmu," ucapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Mmm-hmmm," gumam Gilbert mengiyakan. Dia masih menatap makam itu selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas keras dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan. "Rasanya aku hampir gila."

"Yah, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau merasa begitu," ujar Arthur seraya berjalan mememutari makam untuk berdiri di sebelah sang pemuda albino. Tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada Gilbert, namun penampilannya terlihat mengesankan dengan busana serba hitam yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya memiliki raut khas pemuda Inggris yang ramah, dengan alis luar biasa tebal yang biasanya mengundang tawa siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun matanya, siapa saja yang bertatapan dengan kedua bola mata hijau itu, mereka akan dengan pasti mengatakan bahwa mata itu menyimpan misteri, rahasia, kebijaksanaan, dan sebuah kekuatan yang mungkin tidak pernah kaubayangkan. "Kau menerima semuanya dengan baik, Gilbert. Sangat baik malah."

"Aku masih berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi," ujar Gilbert perlahan.

"Sayangnya ini kenyataan," kata Arthur. "Sebuah kenyataan yang tidak berhasil kau ubah. Sayang sekali."

Keheningan menyusul setelah pernyataan Arthur tersebut. Tak ada yang bicara, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Selama beberapa saat, Gilbert hanya diam tak bergerak. Namun kemudian tangannya terkepal erat, matanya memicing seolah berusaha memandang sesuatu melewati sebuah batas yang tak terlihat. Dia terlihat sedang bergulat melawan pemikirannya sendiri, sebelum kemudian menoleh Arthur di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa," bisiknya serak, matanya berkilat penuh emosi, "kenapa aku tidak bisa mengubahnya? Kenapa akhirnya masih tetap sama? Padahal aku tahu... aku sudah tahu... Tapi kenapa..."

"Masa depan adalah sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Gilbert," ujar Arthur menanggapi. Matanya mengikuti gerakan daun yang tertiup angin di hadapannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Sebuah tindakan kecil saja di masa sekarang bisa mengubah segalanya. Kita tidak tahu, tidak akan pernah tahu, apa yang akan terjadi sebagai akibat dari setiap perbuatan kita. Kita hanya bisa menunggu, sampai hal itu kemudian terjadi."

"Tapi kaubilang aku bisa mengubah takdir," sergah Gilbert. "Kaubilang, asalkan aku tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, aku bisa menghindarinya untuk mencegahnya terjadi. Aku sudah melakukannya. Aku sudah berusaha mengubahnya. Tapi kenapa... kenapa semuanya tetap berakhir sama saja?"

"Ada hal-hal lain di luar kuasa kita sebagai manusia, Gilbert. Kau harus mengerti bahwa di balik kekuatan istimewa yang kita miliki, masih ada kekuatan lain yang mengendalikannya. Kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar." Kini Arthur berpaling, menatap langsung ke arah bola mata merah yang menatapnya dengan garang. "Kau tahu, seperti apapun usaha kita untuk mengubah takdir, ada beberapa hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah..."

Mata hijau itu meredup, dan Arthur kembali memalingkan muka. Suaranya pelan, namun masih terdengar jelas saat pemuda itu melanjutkan, "...hal-hal yang menurut pengamatan kita berbeda, namun sesungguhnya sama saja."

Gilbert termenung memikirkan perkataan Arthur. Dia sudah melihat masa depan, tapi apapun yang dilakukannya, akhirnya masih tetap sama saja. Hanya ada satu perubahan kecil, namun tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Sesuatu yang berbeda, namun sesungguhnya sama saja. Jika pada akhirnya dia memang harus berpisah...

Mata Gilbert melebar ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Arthur. Dia menoleh dengan cepat, namun pemuda itu sudah tidak berada di sebelahnya lagi. Sebagai gantinya, sebuah botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna ungu muda tergeletak di tanah, bersama secarik kertas yang menemaninya. Masih terkesima, Gilbert memungut botol dan kertas tersebut, kemudian membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas permukaannya.

_[Kau masih memiliki satu kesempatan lagi...]_

_._._._._._._._._._

**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

_._._._._._._._._._

**Things Left Unchanged © blank-DNA**

_._._._._._._._._._

"Yo!"

Gilbert tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, membawa pikirannya kembali pada realita. Pemuda itu mendongak dan bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata safir yang luar biasa, memancarkan kharisma yang akan memikat siapa saja.

"Yo, Francis," sapa Gilbert. "Mana Antonio?"

"'Tonio sedang ada keperluan," ujar Francis dengan nada ringan, namun matanya berkilat kesenangan. Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu duduk di kursi kemudian mendongak menatapnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa duduk sendirian disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada kuliah?"

"Mmm... Profesor Vargas mengakhiri kuliahnya setengah jam lebih awal," ujar Gilbert seraya menyesap teh hijau di gelasnya. Lumayan. Pemilik kafetaria yang baru itu benar-benar menawarkan yang terbaik dari negaranya.

"Oh, kok tumben sekali," gumam Francis seraya memandang berkeliling. Tatapannya berhenti pada seseorang kemudian dia segera menoleh Gilbert dengan bersemangat. "Hei, sobat. Aku ingin menanyaimu sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Matthew?"

"Matthew?" ulang Gilbert. Nadanya tidak menyiratkan 'siapa itu Matthew?', tetapi lebih kepada 'kenapa kau bertanya soal Matthew?'.

"Matthew Jones, adiknya si Alfred itu," ujar Francis yang jelas menanggapi pertanyaan Gilbert dalam artian pertama. "Yang rambutnya pirang dan bermata ungu—"

"Aku tahu siapa yang kaubicarakan," potong Gilbert segera. Dia meletakkan gelasnya di meja kemudian menatap Francis dengan lebih serius. "Maksudku, kenapa kau menanyaiku tentang dia?"

"Yah... dia anak yang menarik, 'kan?"

"Hmmm..."

Matthew Jones adalah mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengan Gilbert, namun berbeda jurusan meskipun masih satu fakultas. Gilbert mengambil Jurusan Teknik Informatika di bagian _Software Engineering_, sementara Matthew di bagian Komunikasi dan Jaringan. Mereka jarang berinteraksi di luar urusan kampus, dan cukup sulit bagi Gilbert untuk menjelaskan jika ditanyai soal pendapat pribadinya tentang pemuda yang sebenarnya sudah sangat lama dikenalnya itu.

Keluarga Jones adalah pendatang dari Amerika yang menempati rumah di sebelah kediaman Gilbert. Mereka pertama kali berkenalan di tingkat dua sekolah dasar, ketika sang guru menyuruh kakak beradik itu untuk memperkenalkan diri kemudian membaur bersama teman-temannya. Gilbert masih ingat bagaimana Matthew memperkenalkan diri dengan malu-malu, kemudian menghampirinya sebagai teman pertamanya. Gilbert menerimanya dengan ramah, meskipun mereka tidak berteman akrab setelahnya. Matthew terlalu pemalu dan Gilbert lebih suka bergaul dengan anak-anak yang asyik untuk diajak bercanda dan bermain.

Setelah beranjak dewasa pun hubungan mereka masih tetap sama saja. Mereka hanya bicara seperlunya, seringkali saat SMP Matthew meminta bantuannya untuk mencari kakakknya, Alfred, yang entah kenapa punya kecenderungan untuk pergi tanpa pamit. Biasanya mereka menemukannya di rumah keluarga Vargas, bermain dengan putra bungsu mereka sementara yang sulung akan berusaha mengusirnya pergi. Entah bagaimana ceritanya Alfred bisa berakhir di rumah keluarga Vargas yang jaraknya hampir dua mil dari kediaman mereka; hal itu masih merupakan misteri bagi Gilbert sampai sekarang.

Saat SMA, mereka semakin jarang berhubungan, meskipun selama tiga tahun berturut-turut Gilbert selalu sekelas dengan Matthew. Hanya kadang-kadang saja Gilbert meminjam buku catatan pemuda itu, jika dia tertalu sering membolos bersama Francis dan Antonio. Kadang Matthew bahkan memberikan kopian catatannya meski tanpa diminta. Sebagai gantinya, Gilbert hampir selalu menolong Matthew tiap pemuda itu terjebak masalah dengan geng anak-anak nakal ataupun preman jalanan. Gilbert tak bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka berteman baik, namun paling tidak mereka memiliki hubungan yang saling menguntungkan.

Karena itu, dia agak bingung jika diminta untuk memberikan pendapat tentang Matthew. Dia menghela napas dan akhirnya mengatakan apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Dia baik," ujar Gilbert. Kedua alisnya berkerut, seolah ingin memproyeksikan seperti apa pemuda itu dari apa yang diingatnya. "Pemalu, tapi sebenarnya punya inisiatif dan kemauan. Sedikit kurang percaya diri, cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol, wawasannya luas."

"Lalu?" desak Francis, dan entah kenapa Gilbert tidak menyukai senyumnya. "Apa lagi?"

"Hmmm... Dia anak yang manis. Secara tidak langsung mengingatkanku pada—" Gilbert menghentikan kalimatnya melihat senyum Francis yang hampir menyentuh telinganya. "Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Onhonhonhon~ Anak yang manis, ya?" ujar Francis seraya mengedip. Gilbert tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas dan rona merah jambu muncul di pipi pucatnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Matthew itu tipemu, _mon cher_."

"Be-berisik, ah!" ujar Gilbert segera berdiri dan menyambar tasnya. Tak dipedulikannya Francis yang sekarang mulai terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutnya. "Aku mau pulang!" ujarnya ketus kemudian segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Samar-samar masih didengarnya Francis meneriakkan sesuatu di belakangnya, namun Gilbert sudah berjalan terlalu jauh untuk mengerti detil ucapannya dengan jelas. Menggerutu tentang 'teman yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain', Gilbert berjalan menuruni tangga kemudian terus berjalan ke luar kampus. Dia tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan, sehingga menabrak seseorang tepat di depan gerbang.

"Ah! Maaf!" seru Gilbert segera ketika pemuda yang ditabraknya itu hendak terhuyung jatuh. Dia memegang lengannya, dan cukup terkesiap saat pemuda itu mendongak.

Matthew Jones.

"Um, tidak apa-apa," ujar Matthew seraya berdiri tegak dan membetulkan penampilannya. Pemuda itu menunduk, memandang ke arah sepatu Gilbert sebelum bertanya, "Ka—kau mau pulang?"

"Ah, ya. Profesor Vargas menghentikan kuliah setengah jam lebih awal," jawab Gilbert. "Kau mau ke kampus?"

"U—um. Sa—sampai nanti kalau begitu," kata Matthew kemudian segera berjalan melewati Gilbert menuju gedung kampus. Gilbert menggelengkan kepala. Kalau dia berjalan dengan menunduk begitu, tidak heran jika dia sering menabrak orang-orang. Gilbert mengendikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan pergi sehingga tidak melihat bahwa Matthew menghentikan langkahnya, dan berbalik menghadap dirinya.

Gilbert sudah sampai di seberang jalan ketika dia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"GILBERT!"

Pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat Matthew berdiri di seberang jalan, menghadap ke arahnya. Kendaraan berlalu-lalang di jalanan, membuat suasana terlalu bising sehingga dia tidak mendengar apa yang diteriakkan Matthew kepadanya.

"ADA YANG INGIN KUKATAKAN PADAMU!" teriak Matthew sambil menempelkan kedua tangan di sisi mulutnya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

Namun sayang, suaranya tenggelam oleh bunyi mesin kendaraan yang lewat di dekatnya. Gilbert menempelkan tangan di telinganya, membuat gestur bahwa dia tidak bisa mendengar perkataan Matthew. Pemuda bermata ungu itu terlihat mengerang frustasi lalu mencoba kembali.

"AKU—" wajah pemuda itu memerah sebelum berjalan maju beberapa langkah agar suaranya terdengar sampai seberang. Dan Gilbert terpana, ketika teriakan pemuda itu telah mencapai gendang telinganya. "AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

_._._._._._._._._._

Gilbert duduk gelisah di kursinya, berkali-kali menoleh ke arah pintu tempat Arthur menghilang beberapa saat lalu. Sesekali dia menggigit ujung kukunya, tanda kalau dia merasa sangat gugup. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Arthur berjalan keluar dari pintu tersebut sambil membawa dua buah botol kecil.

"Maaf lama," gumam pemuda Inggris itu perlahan kemudian meletakkan dua buah botol itu di atas meja. "Di dalam sana sedikit berantakan, jadi aku agak kesulitan mencarinya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Gilbert seraya mengamati dua botol yang sama persis itu. Hanya cairan di dalamnya yang membedakan; yang satu berwarna biru terang, satunya lagi berwarna ungu pucat.

"Ini..." ujar Arthur perlahan, memberi jeda untuk memilih kata yang tepat, "adalah sesuatu yang akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Gilbert menelan ludah ketika Arthur menatapnya dengan tajam kemudian menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang kaulihat?" tanyanya.

"Aku mendapat penglihatan bahwa Matthew akan meninggal," ujar Gilbert perlahan. Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat kejadian yang dia lihat dalam pikirannya. Dia dan Matthew berdiri di seberang jalan, pemuda itu berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Namun karena suasana terlalu bising, Gilbert jadi tak bisa mendengarnya. Frustasi, Matthew mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan tanpa menyadari dia masuk ke badan jalan. Sesaat setelah dia meneriakkan kalimatnya, sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya. Gilbert berteriak memperingatkan, namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Detik ketika nama Matthew meninggalkan bibirnya, tubuh itu telah terhempas, kemudian tergeletak bersimbah darah di jalanan.

Gilbert tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, menggigil saat keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Gilbert dan Arthur adalah orang-orang yang dalam sebagian kecil masyarakat disebut memiliki kekuatan supranatural. Jika Arthur dikaruniai kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk gaib serta menggunakan kekuatannya, Gilbert memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan. Seringkali penglihatan tersebut didapatnya ketika tidur, kadang dia juga mendapatkannya berupa kilasan kabur suatu kejadian saat sedang melamun atau pikirannya kosong. Namun kadang Gilbert kesulitan untuk membedakannya dengan mimpi biasa. Karena itu, dia meminta bantuan Arthur yang dikenalnya memiliki benda-benda yang berkekuatan gaib.

"Apa kau yakin itu bukan sekedar mimpi?" tanya Arthur seraya memainkan salah satu botol kecil di atas meja. "Maksudku, bisa saja itu bukan penglihatan, 'kan?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin," ujar Gilbert bingung. Dia meremas tangannya yang mulai basah berkeringat. "Makanya, aku kemari untuk minta bantuanmu. Kalau sampai penglihatan itu benar..."

"Kenapa kalau penglihatan itu benar?" ujar Arthur segera. Dia kembali memandang Gilbert dengan tajam sebelum melanjutkan. "Bagaimanapun juga, itu sudah takdirnya. Jika dia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk mati saat itu, apapun yang kaulakukan tidak akan bisa mengubahnya. Jadi... kenapa?"

Gilbert menelan ludah. Jemarinya memainkan pinggiran kemejanya sementara dia berpikir. Kenapa dia harus mengubah takdir yang dilihatnya? Kenapa dia ingin menyelamatkan Matthew? Mereka hampir bisa dikatakan tidak saling kenal, hanya bertukar sapa jika diperlukan, untuk apa Gilbert repot-repot mengurai ulang jalinan benang nasib demi pemuda itu?

"Kau mencintainya, Gilbert?"

Kepala Gilbert tersentak mendengar pertanyaan polos Arthur tersebut. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup kencang sementara darah serasa naik ke wajahnya, membuat pipinya terasa panas. Bagaimana mungkin Gilbert mencintai Matthew jika mereka hampir tidak pernah berhubungan dekat? Namun jika tidak, kenapa dia merasakan sebuah sengatan sakit yang teramat sangat seusai mendapat penglihatan bahwa pemuda itu akan segera menemui ajalnya?

Kenapa... kenapa dia begitu tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda itu dari sisinya?

"Aku... aku tidak tahu," ujar Gilbert seraya memalingkan muka, jemarinya memilin pinggiran kemejanya dengan bingung. "Kami tidak pernah berhubungan dekat meski aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Kami hanya saling membantu, tidak lebih..." Gilbert teringat kembali akan penglihatannya, dan mau tidak mau pipinya kembali merona. "Tapi... tapi Matthew bilang dia... dia mencintaiku..."

"Hmmm... Jadi karena Matthew menyatakan perasaannya padamu, kau baru sadar kalau sesungguhnya kau menyimpan rasa sayang padanya?" ujar Arthur perlahan. Ketika Gilbert tidak segera menyahut, Arthur tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan. "Menarik sekali, Gilbert..."

"Di-diam. Dalam situasi seperti ini, sebaiknya kita fokus terhadap masalah utama," ujar Gilbert berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke awal. "Bagaimana dua cairan itu bisa membantuku?"

"Alasan yang mendasari tindakanmu itu juga berpengaruh, sebenarnya," gumam Arthur seraya memandang Gilbert lekat-lekat. "Bagaimanapun juga, ada dua cara disini. Tergantung alasanmu, kau bisa menentukan sendiri mana yang menurutmu akan berhasil lebih baik."

"Soal itu bisa kupikirkan nanti. Sekarang tolong jelaskan saja apa fungsi dua cairan itu," ujar Gilbert tegas.

Ekspresi Arthur kembali berubah serius. Dia mengambil kedua botol kecil tersebut, lalu meletakkannya secara terpisah di atas meja dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Gilbert.

"Dua cairan ini disebut Ramuan Pembalik Waktu," ujar Arthur perlahan namun masih terdengar jelas. "Kau tinggal meminumnya, memikirkan waktu dan tempat yang ingin kautuju, dan ramuan ini akan membawamu tepat kesana. Yang ini," Arthur menyentuh botol dengan cairan berwarna biru, "akan membawamu ke waktu di masa depan. Khusus untuk kasusmu, kau sudah melihat dengan pasti masa depan yang ingin kautuju, jadi ramuan ini tidak akan membawamu ke tempat lain. Dan yang itu," Arthur menunjuk botol dengan cairan berwarna ungu, "akan membawamu ke waktu di masa lalu. Terserah kau mau pakai yang mana."

Gilbert menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengubah masa depan seperti apa yang telah dilihatnya? Namun sebelum Gilbert sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi, Arthur telah kembali bicara.

"Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang ingin kaulakukan sebelum mengambil keputusan," ujarnya menyarankan. "Karena perlu kuberitahukan padamu, ramuan ini hanya bersifat sekali pakai. Kau hanya bisa mengunjungi masa depan sekali atau masa lalu sekali. Tidak ada remedial. Yakinkan lagi, apa yang menjadi tujuanmu untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu dan pilihlah jalan yang paling tepat."

Gilbert memejamkan mata dan menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya lagi kemudian membuka mata. Sebuah tekad terpancar di mata rubi yang berkilau dengan keyakinan itu. Dia sudah tahu apa yang diingankannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Matthew. Terlepas dari perasaannya yang masih dalam kebimbangan—apakah dia mencintai pemuda itu atau tidak—tapi yang pasti, dia tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi.

Dia ingin Matthew terus hidup.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Yo!"

Gilbert tersentak kaget ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, otomatis membuyarkan lamunannya. Gilbert menoleh sekeliling sebelum mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang mendatanginya. Francis. Rupanya ramuan itu membawanya di hari saat penglihatannya terjadi. Gilbert memandang mejanya dan merasakan keringat dingin mulai terbentuk di pelipisnya saat melihat segelas teh hijau di hadapannya.

"Y—yo, Francis," ujar Gilbert sedikit terputus. "Mana Antonio?"

"'Tonio sedang ada keperluan," ujar Francis, dan Gilbert harus menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya mendengar dialog yang sama persis dengan sebelumnya itu. Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu duduk di kursi kemudian mendongak menatapnya. "Kau sendiri kenapa duduk sendirian disini? Memangnya kau tidak ada kuliah?"

Gilbert menelan ludah. Rupanya penglihatan itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Profesor Vargas mengakhiri kuliah setengah jam lebih awal," ujar Gilbert. Dia teringat percakapan yang akan terjadi berikutnya dan buru-buru bertanya, "Francis, kau lihat Matthew?"

"Matthew?" ulang Francis seraya menaikkan alisnya. "Aku baru saja ingin menanyakan soal dia padamu. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku..." Gilbert berhenti sejenak, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia katakan. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya."

Ekspresi heran Francis berubah menjadi seringai jahil. "Onhonhonhon~ _Mon cher_, apakah kau ingin mengatakan apa yang kupikir ingin kaukatakan?" ujarnya seraya mengedip dan menggerak-gerakkan alisnya.

Pipi pucat Gilbert merona namun dia segera mengendalikan pikirannya untuk menanyakan hal yang lebih penting. "Jadi? Apakah kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Entah. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian ini," ujar Francis seraya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia dapat kuliah siang. Tunggu saja di depan gerbang."

Benar juga, pikir Gilbert. Dalam penglihatannya, dia dan Matthew bertabrakan di depan gerbang. Gilbert melihat arlojinya dan terkesiap melihat waktu sudah mendekati saat dimana tragedi itu terjadi. Lekas-lekas dia berdiri kemudian menyambar tasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Francis! Sampai jumpa!" seru Gilbert. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban sahabatnya, pemuda itu segera berbalik kemudian berlari pergi.

Perjalanan menuju gerbang universitas terasa lebih jauh daripada biasanya. Gilbert memacu langkah secepat dia bisa, bahkan melompati dua atau tiga anak tangga sekaligus. Gilbert terus berlari melintasi halaman, sampai bayangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk dalam penglihatannya.

"MATTHEW!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu mendongak. Namun belum sempat dia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Gilbert sudah menghambur memeluknya.

"Eh? Gil—Gilbert..." ucap Matthew tergagap ketika pemuda albino itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. "Ada ap—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Matthew menegang dan wajahnya semakin memanas mendengar pernyataan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Tadi pagi dia baru saja menetapkan hati untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Gilbert, namun sekarang dia bingung bukan main ketika pemuda itu lebih dulu menyatakan cinta.

Bukankah Gilbert selalu cuek padanya?

"Aku tahu kau pasti bingung," ujar Gilbert ketika pemuda bermata ungu itu hanya diam tak bergerak. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan kau. Kumohon. Kau harus tetap disini."

"A—aku tidak akan kemana-mana," ujar Matthew setelah dia berhasil membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Gilbert melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menarik diri untuk menatap wajah Matthew. Pemuda itu merona, dan matanya menyiratkan rasa senang sekaligus tidak mengerti. Gilbert akhirnya menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Kau mencintaiku, Matthew?"

Ditanyai langsung seperti itu oleh sang objek afeksi, otomatis membuat wajah Matthew semakin merah. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara, sebelum kemudian menunduk dan berkata lirih.

"I—iya..." ujarnya pelan. "Ka—kau selalu baik padaku. Tidak pernah mengacuhkanku, dan sering menolongku. Ja—jadi..."

"Tidak perlu diteruskan," ujar Gilbert seraya kembali memeluk Matthew. "Aku paham perasaanmu. Dan kau tahu? Kurasa aku juga mencintaimu."

"U—um..." Matthew tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi kedua tangannya terangkat naik dan membalas pelukan Gilbert. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bahagia menyadari bahwa Gilbert membalas perasaannya.

Dunia tidak bisa lebih indah dari ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gilbert kembali menarik dirinya, melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka saling pandang sebelum Gilbert yang lebih dulu bicara.

"Kau ada kuliah, 'kan?" Matthew mengangguk. Gilbert tersenyum kemudian membelai pipinya perlahan. "Kalau begitu pergilah. Kujemput di rumahmu jam tujuh malam nanti. Oke?"

"O—oke," ujar Matthew tersenyum, jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan antisipasi, menyadari bahwa kemungkinan Gilbert akan mengajaknya kencan nanti malam. "Sampai nanti."

Matthew berjalan pergi sementara Gilbert terus tersenyum dan memandanginya sambil setengah berjalan mundur. Rencananya berhasil. Dia sudah menghindarkan Matthew dari bahaya. Dia melihat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik untuk menghadap dirinya. Senyum yang sudah setengah terbentuk di wajahnya mendadak berganti ekspresi penuh horor ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghambur berlari ke arahnya.

*DIIIIIIINNNGGGG!*

Tubuh Gilbert membeku mendengar suara klakson mobil dibunyikan dengan kencang. Dia menoleh dan melihat sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa mendadak tubuhnya tak bisa bereaksi. Namun di saat Gilbert tak bisa berpikir, tubuhnya mendadak didorong dari samping, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di jalanan. Gilbert menoleh, wajah Matthew terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya, sebelum mobil itu tiba dan menghempas tubuhnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" teriak Gilbert sekeras-kerasnya ketika melihat tubuh ramping itu terpelanting ke jalan, darah terpercik kemana-mana. Mobil itu berhenti dan pemiliknya segera berjalan keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan Matthew. Terlihat pria itu menggeleng lemah, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sementara itu, orang-orang mulai berkerumun untuk menggotong tubuh Matthew keluar dari jalanan.

Namun Gilbert tak bisa bergerak. Pikirannya kosong. Kepalanya terus dihantui bayangan peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa Matthew. Dua kali. Dia mencoba mengubah takdir yang pernah dilihatnya, namun sayangnya usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Matthew tetap harus pergi meninggalkannya.

Gilbert sama sekali tidak merespon ketika orang-orang menanyai bagaimana keadaannya, atau bahkan ketika mereka memapahnya ke trotoar di seberang jalan. Sebagian dari mereka masih mengelilingi jasad Matthew, dan entah kenapa Gilbert tak bisa melepas pandangannya. Dia merasa seolah sebagian jiwanya telah hilang, hancur bersamaan dengan saat Matthew kehilangan nyawanya. Dia sudah mendatangi masa depan untuk mengubahnya. Namun kesempatannya telah habis, dia sudah tidak bisa memperbaikinya lagi.

"Kau sudah berusaha, Gilbert."

Pemuda albino itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Di sebelahnya, Arthur berdiri seraya memandang ke seberang jalan, tempat para petugas rumah sakit memasukkan jenasah Matthew ke dalam ambulans yang telah tiba. Gilbert merasa tenggorokannya tercekat ketika dia bicara dengan suara serak.

"Aku gagal..."

"_Well_... Ada banyak hal yang memang terjadi di luar kendali kita," gumam Arthur perlahan. Matanya masih terpancang ke seberang jalan, bahkan setelah ambulans itu pergi. "Kita memang diberi kekuatan yang berbeda dari manusia lain, Gilbert. Tapi, seperti apapun kemampuan yang kita miliki..."

Arthur menghentikan kalimatnya ketika akhirnya dia memandang Gilbert. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya sebelum kembali menghilang,

"...tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan besar yang mengendalikan takdir kehidupan."

_._._._._._._._._._

Gilbert menghela napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memasukkan sebanyak mungkin udara pagi yang segar ke dalam paru-parunya. Hari itu adalah minggu kedua setelah diawalinya musim panas, saat yang sangat menyenangkan untuk jalan-jalan. Dan Gilbert memang berencana demikian. Dia sudah menghubungi Francis dan Antonio, mereka setuju untuk bertemu di taman kota sebelum berjalan bersama-sama ke tempat lain. Seperti biasa, dia selalu tiba paling awal dibandingkan teman-temannya, dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, memandang berkeliling sambil menikmati es krim rasa vanila.

Es krimnya sudah tinggal separuh ketika dia mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"OI! GILBERT!"

Gilbert menoleh dan melihat Antonio berlari sambil melambai ke arahnya. Gilbert balas melambai dan tak lama kemudian, Antonio sudah sampai di dekatnya.

"Maaf—terlambat," ujar Antonio terengah. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan lebih teratur, "Tadi aku mampir ke rumah Lovino dulu. Kau sudah lama menunggu disini?"

"Tidak juga," ujar Gilbert mengangkat bahu sambil meneruskan kegiatannya menikmati eskrim. "Aku 'kan _awesome_. Sudah wajar kalau datang tepat waktu saat janjian."

"Oh," gumam Antonio sambil lalu, kemudian dia memandang berkeliling. "Francis belum datang?"

"Belum."

"Yes! Akhirnya untuk sekali ini aku bukan yang paling telat. Woohoo!"

Sementara Antonio melakukan selebrasi dengan semacam tarian flamenco atau entah apa namanya, Gilbert menoleh kesana-kemari. Dirinya tersentak ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk di seberang taman, pemuda yang juga sedang memandangnya, bermata ungu, berkacamata dan berambut pirang sebahu. Jemari Gilbert mengerat di sekeliling eskrimnya.

"Gilbert... Es krimmu meleleh ke tangan..."

Ucapan Antonio tak dihiraukannya ketika Gilbert melihat pemuda bermata ungu itu akhirnya memalingkan muka, kemudian berbicara dengan pemuda lain di sebelahnya. Antonio melihat ke arah pandangan Gilbert sebelum bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Eh? Oh? Apa?" tanya Gilbert tergagap. Dia mendongak dan melihat bahwa Antonio memandangnya dengan heran.

"Aku menanyaimu 'siapa dia?'" ujar Antonio seraya mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda bermata ungu tadi.

Sesaat pandangan Gilbert hampa tak beremosi, namun dia segera tersenyum dan berkata ceria. "Ah, bukan siapa-siapa. Kukira aku mengenalnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Hei! Itu Francis!"

Antonio menoleh melihat kedatangan teman mereka yang satunya lagi. Begitu Francis sampai di dekat mereka, mereka bertiga segera terlibat dalam sebuah diskusi seru mengenai tempat apa saja yang ingin mereka kunjungi hari itu. Sesekali pandangan Gilbert terarah pada pemuda bermata ungu tadi, namun pemuda itu sudah tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Gilbert menahan senyum miris.

_._._._._._._._._._

"Semuanya! Ayo perhatikan sebentar!"

Gilbert menoleh, dan menyadari tempat dimana ramuan itu membawanya. Rupanya dia kembali ke waktu dirinya masih di sekolah dasar, saat dia bertemu dengan Matthew pertama kali. Bocah berambut pirang itu berdiri di belakang guru mereka, menunduk seraya mencengkeram pinggiran kemejanya. Semua murid menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak, kemudian berpaling untuk memperhatikan apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh guru mereka itu.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru," ujar wanita setengah baya itu dengan ceria, seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua bocah yang berdiri di belakangnya. Berbeda dengan Matthew, Alfred adalah pemuda yang penuh percaya diri, tersenyum lebar seraya memandang berkeliling. "Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian."

"Aku Alfred Jones, datang dari Amerika. Cita-citaku adalah menjadi pahlawan dunia—" tawa mulai pecah, tapi Alfred sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, "—jika kalian ada masalah, aku siap membantu kapan saja!"

Guru mereka bertepuk tangan senang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Matthew. "Nah, giliranmu, Nak."

Matthew maju selangkah dengan ragu-ragu, kemudian berkata lirih. "Sa—saya Matthew Jones. Salam kenal," ujarnya lalu buru-buru kembali berjalan mundur.

Sang guru akhirnya mengambil alih. "Baiklah, kurasa kalian bisa saling mengenal lebih baik nanti. Alfred, Matthew, silakan bergabung bersama teman-teman kalian," ujarnya.

Alfred segera menghampiri sekelompok anak yang sedang bermain balok, sementara Matthew tampak kebingungan di tempatnya berdiri. Dia memandang berkeliling selama beberapa saat sebelum tatapannya berhenti ke arah Gilbert.

Jantung Gilbert terasa berdentum keras membentur rusuknya ketika bocah bermata ungu itu berjalan menghampirinya. Menunduk malu-malu, Matthew berkata dengan suara kecil.

"Ha—halo."

Gilbert memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali dengan sebuah tekad baru terpancar di kedua bulatan rubinya. Dia sudah membuat kesalahan sekali. Dia tidak boleh mengulanginya kembali.

Berkebalikan dengan apa yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, Gilbert melangkah maju, begitu dekat hingga dia bisa mencium aroma shampo yang dipakai Matthew. Menunduk, Gilbert berbisik hingga hanya Matthew yang sanggup mendengarnya.

"Enyah kau."

Matthew terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan penuh kebencian tersebut. Dia hendak melangkah mundur, namun Gilbert mencekal lengannya dan kembali bicara.

"Jangan bicara padaku. Jika kulihat kau mencoba mendekatiku, akan kubuat kau menyesal karena pernah dilahirkan." Mencengkeram dengan lebih erat, Gilbert membisikkan ancaman terakhirnya. "Aku tidak main-main."

Begitu Gilbert melepaskan lengannya, Matthew terhuyung mundur dengan kedua tangan menekap mulutnya. Dia terbelalak menatap Gilbert sementara bocah albino itu terus menatapnya dengan garang. Matthew akhirnya berlari ke arah kakaknya, menangis sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya ketika Alfred dengan marah berkata kepada gurunya bahwa Matthew telah diganggu. Bingung karena Matthew tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang telah mengancamnya, sang guru akhirnya memutuskan untuk memindahkan Matthew ke kelas lain. Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, Matthew sempat melempar pandang ke arahnya, namun segera berpaling kembali.

Detik ketika Matthew menghilang dari pandangannya, sebutir air mata menitik di pipi Gilbert.

_._._._._._._._._._

_Kau dan aku telah digariskan untuk tidak bisa bersama._

_Entah kematian yang memisahkan,_

_atau hidup tanpa saling mengenal._

_Meski aku memiliki kekuatan,_

_hal itu tetap tidak mampu melawan penguasa takdir manusia._

_Seperti apapun usaha yang kulakukan..._

_._

_._

_._

_...ada hal-hal yang memang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah._

**[~e n d~]**

**A/N : Oh, halo. Akhirnya, dengan _publish_-nya fanfic ini, saya telah resmi memulai debut sebagai author. #gasp Maaf jika karakternya OOC. Saya mendapat ide membuat fanfic ini saat dalam perjalanan naik bus, yang entah kenapa dalam proses penulisannya bergeser sangat jauh dari ide semula. #fail Mungkin karena saya sendiri dalam _mood_ yang agak angst ya, jadi berpengaruh ke tulisan. (kenapa saya malah curcol?)**

**Kalau ada yang ingin tahu kenapa saya menggunakan ramuan sebagai sarana menjelajah waktu, alih-alih sebuah _device_, hal ini karena konteks ceritanya seputar _genre_ supranatural. Akan aneh kalau saya memasukkan mesin waktu yang masuk ke _genre sci-fi_.**

**Karena saya masih baru, mohon teramat sangat untuk bantuan dari rekan-rekan sekalian. Kritik dan sarannya, silakan disampaikan lewat review. Atau jika masih ada yang belum jelas dan ingin ditanyakan, silakan hubungi saya via PM atau twitter (at)blankDNA.**

**Thank you and see you next time! :))**


End file.
